Another Day Another Threat To Society
by vicom
Summary: The world of Mega Man ZX have been thrown into the mix in den tech city, can Lan, Maylu, Chaud, Dex, and there new friend Sky defeat this threat find out Huge romance LanXMaylu
1. The Biometal Threat, Sky?

**Ok so at like 12:00 pm I got this idea and was up all night writing it out it it supposed to be a love story between Lan and Maylu but trust me it will get deeper than that with the introduction of bio metal and the history of Megaman intertwining have fun reading**

**This Story takes place years after the battle network 6. oh and things in () are my comments**

**Chapter 1 Omega**

"Lan, Lan! Get up you got an e-mail" said a blue netnavi "come one Lan you're sixteen now you should be able to wake yourself up

"Five more minutes" said a groggy teenage Lan

"NO! Get up now" said mega man now beginning to loses his patients with Lan

"Fine fine I'm up, so e-mail huh read it to me please"

"So you are awake when I said that, oh it's from dad it says

Lan hopefully you're awake by now I need you to swing by my office for a little there is something important I need to tell you.

"Ok guess I'm going to scilab" Lan got out of bed and went to his closet he put on blue jeans and a white t-shirt with a leather jacket over it and a white head band with mega mans symbol on it, he had traded in his old blue head band for a white one that he liked much more. He slipped some shoes grabbed his PET and went downstairs.

"Oh Lan you're up I was not expecting you up for at least another hour Maylu has been calling" Lans mom said in a sarcastic tone

"I'm heading to scilab, what did Malyu want"

"She was calling to tell you to not be late to a sleepover tonight, why was I not aware of this" said his mom becoming a little angry

"That's right I totally forgot about that" (A/N the sleepover thing my be a little cliche but I won't do any truth or dare to not live on the cliche)

"Ok we'll dad is expecting me so I'm gonna run out, I will pick something up at the scilab cafeteria" he opened the door and quickly rushed outside he ran half a block away from his home when he ran into Malyu and Yai

"Oh hey what's up" said Lan in sort of a hurry"

"Nothing, where are you going you seem to be in a rush" said Yai now fourteen but still had not hit that growth spurt

"We were just about to go remind you to come to sleep over tonight" said a fifteen year old Malyu wearing the same attire as she was when they were kids

"Ok If that's all I got to go" before anyone could reply Lan was already off and running to the metro station and soon after at scilab

He had entered the scilab foyer and made his way to the stairs and his dad's office

"Hey dad, what's up"

"Lan good your here sit down I have a lot of information to tell you, I found this book it has the history of the world written in it it was written by many people from different times in time this is going to be lot and shocking information so get comfortable

I have built a robot with my dear friend Albert he was able to think for himself with a powerful AI system built in. The next day we found a bug in his program and when we said we were going to fix it he ran away. Two years passed since that dreadful day me and Albert created 6 new robots, robots that were supposed to help mankind. The next day Albert and the robots were gone I did not know where I went wrong but I could tell he was angry. I built two helper robots rock and roll. Albert unleashed the power of my robots on the world including the robot that ran away protoman he had reprogrammed them. Rock insisted on turning himself into a fighting robot, thus megaman was born. After stopping Alberts attempts many times Albert gave in as he grew too old to fight. I created X a robot able to think and feel for himself and make his own desions. I sealed him away for further use in the future. Years went on until I could no longer help the world and was accepting death with open arms...

I found this book my name is doctor Cain I have learned about megaman and have uncovered Xs capsule he will do great things. X is now part of the maverick hunters with his partner Zero a robot originally made by a man named dr wily now fighting for good. (Explains the whole Megaman X series and zero series and stops at the end of ZX)

"Lan an excavation team in Sharo found this a bio metal fragment it's a blank model I am going to try to program Megaman into it, but that's not all they have just released new navi models each representing the four guardians and the legendary warrior, they have abilities that now one has ever seen I have already told all shops to retract the orders and send them to scilab, but one shop has not received the message, I need you to go over there and guard them".

"DAD ALL OF THAT WAS SO HEAVY AND NOW YOU'RE TELLING ME TO GUARD THESE THINGS, I will do it but that book it crazy and AWESOME can I bring it into school and do a book report on the one with Zero"

"Lan this is serious please, the shop is in the den tech city's mall, go there under cover ok"

"Dad how come there were reploids then but we don't have them now"?

"Good question I don't know my self but something must have happened that sent our technology backwards all these years" he pondered "oh Im not going to keep you here to listen to me ramble, go"

Lan agreed and he was off, There was an awkward silence between Megaman and Lan before Megaman spoke up on the train back home "so me and protoman and tons of other navis are all based around one book and history, I don't know about you but really wish, I could use the copy ability or Xs power that would be so freaking awesome!" "Yeah I would wouldn't it, oh we're here."

Lan walked into the navi shop and explained to the clerk that the models needed to be returned to scilab and flashed his badge at him, the clerk quickly sent the data over. He turned the corner from outside the store and started at the exit "that was way easier than I thought it would be" he pondered this in his head until he bumped into a familiar face "hey watch where you're going I'm in a rush" said a feminine voice "is that really how you treat a friend"

" Lan oh crap sorry I did not know it was you I was just heading out"

"Oh so was I" said Lan they began to walk and talk as they headed outside

Ever since they got older they have been feeling very awkward around each other but they have ignored it Lan better than Maylu. They were outside and on on the street until there heard a big crashing

"What the hell was-" before he could finish his sentence a dimensional area started to appear I above them

"MAYLU" Lan shouted and pushed her aside to the ground of the dimensional areas reach. She stayed there one the ground in shock as she haven't seen a dimensional area in years.

Lan was relieved as he found a dusting synchro chip buried in his PET case he cross fused with Megaman and awaited someone to come "Megaman what the hell is going on"

"Oh my god, I am picking up a huge Energy reading coming this way brace yourself.

A massive red beam of light came crashing down startling megaman, and what emerged from the light was a blast from the past, there lay Omega dark red armor with black chest he had a blond hair coming out of the back of his helmet, his back faced to Megaman, he turned and immediately frowned

"So Megaman your future adaptation is interesting but I plan to end you right now my reasons are bigger that you human mind can comprehend, and believe me I made this dimensional area for one reason and that was so you could put up a fight" he flung his arms to his sides as a dark red aura surrounded him he retracted a dark grey hilt and upon it coming in front of his face a long purple blade came out and he charged at Megaman, he hit Megaman without giving him time to think.

Malyu was still on the ground in shock until a figure appeared before her

"Need help" he held out his hand, Maylu turned to see a boy about the same age wearing blue jeans and a black shirt with a dark blue vest, his hair was black with a red area dyed near his eyes.

"Yeah thanks, um who are you"

"Oh how rude of me I'm Sky, now if you'll excuse me" he started at the dimensional area he took a blue bio metal fragment from his PET holster

"MEGAMERGE" with those simple words and the raising of his bio metal he turned into model x not much changed in his attire his blue jeans were now blue armor his vest turned into armor with black still in the center his small area of red on his hair was now a red gem and his head was covered by a helmet he continued walking and went straight into the dimensional area. Megaman looked up at X he shot him a confused look and then passed out on the ground and tuned back into Lan. Sky quickly picked him up and put him out the area and faced Omega. Omega stared " your dead the X bio metal was destroyed a long time ago you read the book just like me HOW" "Omega I don't play by the rules and I don't think that the real Omega would be trying to kill Megaman layoff man I don't who your operator is working for but know this your not getting of that easily" he pointed his arm cannon at Omega and them with A flash of red light he was gone.

**To be continued**

**How did you like the first chapter who is sky and who is Omega working for and can Megaman be defeated that easily find out in the next chapter**


	2. A Generic SleepOver, Sky Is OP

A Generic SleepOver Sky Is OP 


End file.
